The Chocolate Thief
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: [Novel Remake] Paris, fashion, romantis, dan cokelat. Namun, tidak untuk wanita sepertiku. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi berjalan (sok) anggun dengan high heels ini. Menurutku, Paris juga bukan kota teromantis di dunia. Dan, tolong catat, semua ini berawal dari Park ChanYeol yang dengan sombongnya menolakku untuk bekerja sama. An EXO FanFiction. GS. ChanBaek. Review juseyo..


Park ChanYeol tahu apa yang paling diinginkan wanita. Ya, cokelat. Dan, sepanjang hidupnya, ia telah mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang penganan lezat yang dicintai wanita itu.

Di luar sana, November telah mengubah warna jalan-jalan di Paris menjadi kelabu dan dingin. Namun, ChanYeol telah meletakkan cokelat-cokelatnya di _atelier_ dalam temperatur yang ia inginkan. Lelehan cokelat itu diratakannya di atas permukaan meja marmernya yang halus dan terlihat mewah. Dengan terampil tangannya mengangkat cokelat itu dari meja, menyebarkannya lagi, berulang-ulang, hingga warna cokelatnya menjadi semakin gelap dan mengilap.

Di dalam toko, seorang wanita anggun berambut pirang—terlihat dari gerakannya bahwa ia wanita berkelas—membeli sekotak cokelatnya. Sebelum meninggalkan toko, wanita itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengambil satu, lalu menggigitnya. ChanYeol bisa melihat wanita itu melalui jendela kaca—yang memungkinkan para pelanggan melihat proses pembuatan cokelat. ChanYeol melihat bagaimana deretan gigi sempurna sang wanita menggigit cokelat seukuran ibu jari. Ia tahu dengan pasti, bagaimana kelembutan lapisan cokelat itu akan memberikan "perlawananan" yang sempurna sebelum patah oleh gigitan sang wanita, lalu _ganache_ di dalamnya akan meleleh di mulut dan kenikmatan akan menjalar di seluuh tubuhnya.

ChanYeol tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya untuk fokus pada cokelat lagi. Ia tidak melihat wanita berikutnya yang memasuki toko.

Akan tetapi, sebaliknya, wanita ini tidak akan membiarkan Park ChanYeol mengabaikan dirinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Harum aroma cokelat semerbak di jalan yang sedang diguyur hujan. Bunyi ritme langkah-langkah kaki orang-orang—bersepatu bot dan berbalut mantel hitam panjang—terhenti untuk melihat sekilas ke sumber keharuman itu dan mulai merasa ragu. Sebagian ada yag berhenti, sebagian meneruskan langkahnya. Sebuah momentum membawa BaekHyun masuk ke dalam toko itu.

 _Theobromine_ menyelimuti dirinya, seperti selimut yang hangat di kala dingin. Aroma kakao menyerbu semua indranya.

BaekHyun memeluk dirinya sendiri. Aroma itu membawanya kembali ke kampung halaman. Ia memang tidak bisa jauh dari cetakan baja di pabrik, aliran cokelat yang disemprotkan tanpa henti dari corong ke cetakan, dan miliaran batang yang dipotong dengan ukuran sama persis, dengan bungkus bermerek dan cetakan huruf tebal. Semua yang telah membentuk hidupnya.

Sesuatu yang membebani dirinya seperti terlepas dari otot-otot di bahunya, dan getaran-getaran kelegaan itu seolah mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Seseorang telah mencetak cokelat berbentuk buah kakao raksasa yang terbelah dua. Bentuknya yang indah menghiasi etalase sekaligus menambah kesan dramatis di sudut toko. BaekHyun bisa membayangkan tangan yang telah membentuknya—tangan seorang laki-laki yang kuat selaras, jari-jemari yang panjang, dan mampu membuat segala bentuk secara sempurna. BaekHyun memiliki foto tangan itu di _wallpaper_ laptopnya.

Di permukaan kakao itu ia melukiskan suasana berbeda di kota-kota yang memproduksi kakao. Di permukaan belahan yang horizontal ia meletakkan butir-butir cokelat seukiran ibu jari, tepat dimana ia menginginkannya.

BaekHyun memandang sekeliling. Terselip di sana sini, logo hitam di peti-peti pengiriman bercerita tentang tempat-tempat yang jauh. Buah-buah kakao asli yang tumpah dari peti-peti itu berusaha mengingatkan para pembeli bahwa cokelat adalah sesuatu yang eksotik, dibawa dari sisi dunia yang lain. BaekHyun telah melihat tempat-tempat itu. logo hitam itu telah membawa kembali semua kenangan tentang aroma, peandangan, orang-orang yang ia jumpai disana, suara parang yang mengenai pohon kakao, juga aroma kulit kakao yang terfermentasi.

ChanYeol sudah menyebarkan potongan-potongan cokelat kering di sana sini, seperti seorang _master chef_ yang mendekorasi piringnya dengan beberapa tetes saus. Ia juga telah meletakkan biji-biji vanilla dan batang kayu manis di beberapa tempat secara acak. Dengan caranya sendiri, aneka taburan ini—meski tak beraturan—menambah kesan kemewahan.

Setiap elemen dekorasi ini menekankan keindahan alami cokelat yang asli. Puncak dari semua kesempurnaan ini adalah batang cokelat mungil seharga 150 dolar per setengah kilogram, hasil karya Park ChanYeol.

Park ChanYeol—peranakan Korea-Perancis—walaupun ia bukan seorang Perancis asli dan memilih memakai nama Koreanya, beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ia pembuat cokelat paling top di Paris. Menurut BaekHyun, pria itu pun merasa demikian. BaekHyun bisa merasakan kepercayaan diri Park ChanYeol dari foto tangan yang ada di laptopnya.

Kotak-kotaknya berwarna cokelat kayu yang diikat dengan benang. Sebuah nama yang mendomnasi tercetak disana—PARK CHANYEOL—berwarna cokelat tua, dengan jenis huruf yang menunjukkan keterbukaan dan ketegasan.

BaekHyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian dari semua pemandangan dan aroma di tempat ini. BaekHyun merasakan kegembiraan yang memabukkan, tetapi anehnya di sisi lain, ia juga merasakan ketakutan. Rasanya sepert ia harus berjalan ke atas panggung di depan ratusan orang. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa begitu. Cokelat adalah bisnisnya, warisan yang diberikan kepadanya. ayahnya bahkan sering bercanda bahwa cokelatlah yang mengaliri pembuluh darah di tubuhnya. Ia juga sering mengatakan bahwa cokelat yang diproduksi keluarganya secara signifikan mempengaruhi ekonomi dunia. Baekhyun bisa menawarkan peluang yang luar biasa besar kepada Park ChanYeol.

Meski begitu, ia merasa sangat khawatir.

BaekHyun berusaha terus membayangkan batang cokelat paling terkenal yang diproduksi oleh keluarganya, yaitu cokelat susu yang dibungkus dengan alumunium foil dan kertas—MarketB, dijual seharga 300 won di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Cokelat seharga 300 won itu telah mengalirkan banyak uang di rekening keluarganya, lebih banyak dari perkiraan orang. Bahkan, ia yakin, Park ChanYeol pun tidak bisa membayangkan. Meski begitu, hatinya ciut juga ketika membayangkan harus mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat itu dari tasnya dan memperlihatkan pada orang-orang sekitar.

" _Bonjour,"_ sapanya kepada pelayan terdekat, dan gelombang kegembiraan kembali mendorongnya, seolah ia ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam kepalanya. Namun, ia sudah melakukannya. Ia telah mengucapkan satu kata pertamanya dalam bahasa Perancis, kepada orang Perancis sungguhan, untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia sudah mempelajari bahasa Inggris, Spanyol, dan Perancis sepanjang hidupnya sehingga bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan penduduk setempat ketika mengunjngi tempat penanaman kakao di sana. Selama setahun terakhir ini ia juga membayar seorang penutur asli Perancis untuk mengajarinya bahasa itu demi mencapai tujuan. Ia beajar satu jam setiap hari dan mengerjakan tugas setiap malam, dengan fokus pada kata-kata yang akan diucapkan hari ini—contoh produk, jalur produksi, dan tentu saja, cokelat.

Akhirnya, saat ini, sampailah ia disini dan benar-benar berbicara. Tentang _la cerise sur le gâteau_ , sebuah bisnis baru yang ia rencanakan untuk perusahaan. Ceri di atas kue…, mungkin mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan _la Cerise_ sebagai salah satu produk baru itu.

" _Je m'appelle Byun BaekHyun._ saya ingin meminta lima sampel dari semua cokelat yang ada di sini. Tolog masukkan satu dari setiap jenis itu dalam satu kotak, ya," katanya. Hanya satu kotak yang akan menjadi miliknya. Kotak-kotak lain akan dikirimkan ke kantor pusat MarketB Chocolate di Seogwipo, Jeju-do. "Dan sementara Anda memasukkan cokelat-cokelat itu ke kotak, saya ingin bertemu dengan Park ChanYeol."

Bahasa Perancis-nya terdengar begitu indah. BaekHyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebanggaan di sudut bibirnya, hanya sedikit tergagap di awal tadi. Semua kerja kerasnya telah terbayar.

" _Ne, Agassi,_ " jawab pemuda berbaju rapi itu dalam bahasa Korea, dengan tenang, jelas, dan tepat.

BaekHyun berkedip, balon kebahagiaannya mendadak kempis. Ia merasa dipermalikan hanya dengan satu kata dalam bahasanya sendiri.

"M. Park sedang membuat cokelat-cokelat, _Agassi,_ " katanya, masih dalam bahasa Korea. BaekHyun menyadari, bahasa Perancisnya jauh lebih baik daripada bahasa Korea pemuda itu, terima kasih. Atau _merci_.

Seorang wanita muda mengisi kotak-kotak dengan pesanan cokelat BaekHyun, sedangkan pemuda yang angkuh itu mengantarnya melewati pintu di belakang toko.

BaekHyun melangkah ke tempat yang ajaib dan hampir bisa melupakan "tamparan bahasa Korea" di wajahnya tadi. Gelembung kebahagiaannya mulai mengembang lagi. Di satu sudut seorang laki-laki berperawakan kurus dan berkacamata, dengan wajah tius layaknya seorang penyair atau kutu buku sedang menuangkan sesendok besar cokelat putih ke dalam cetakan. Di sudut lainnya seorang wanita dengan rambut tertutup topi plastik transparan menggunakan sebuah kuas untuk menghiasi cokelat berbentuk burung hantu. Dua wanita yang lain mengisi kotak-kotak dengan cokelat kecil. Masih ada beberapa wanita lagi yang sedang menghasi cokelat-cokelat itu dengan _transfer sheet_ (lembaran plastik degan hiasan cokelat berbagai pola). Lembaran-lembaran plastik itu mereka letakkan di atas potongan-potongan cokelat yang telah dikelompokkan tiap selusin, menekan dengan lembut hingga pola-pola dekoratif yang sebelumnya ada di lembaran plastik berpindah ke permukaan cokelat.

Di meja tengah yang dilapisi marmer berwarna seperti mawar seorang laki-laki mencampurkan sesuatu dalam jumlah besar ke dalam sebuah wadah, yang—wadahnya saja—beratnya kira-kira 20 kg. Bubuk putih samar beterbangan ke udara di sekitar lelaki itu. Di seberangnya, seorang lelaki lain, dengan sedikit jenggot berwarna gelap sedang menyemprotkan cokelat ke dalam cetakan lollipop yang pegangannya terlihat mencuat dari dalam. Cincin kawinnya berkilat saat terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

Tampaknya, mereka semua terlihat kurus. Ini sangat aneh mengingat mereka bekerja tak jauh dari cokelat sepanjang hari. Hanya ada satu orang, tinggi dan kekar, terlihat berbeda karena perutnya yang buncit, tetapi ia kelihatannya benar-benar senang dengan tubuhnya itu. semua orang memakai pakaian putih dan topi kertas, dengan bentuk yang berbeda, sesuai dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Dunia yang hierarki ditunjukkan dengan jelas dan bisa dilihat semua orang

Di atas tempat cuci piring tergantung sikat, spatula, dan pengocok. Di atas meja marmer terlihat sebuah timbangan listrik dan juga _mixer_ yang sangat besar. Di salah satu sisi meja ada wadah-wadah dan mangkuk segala ukuran. Ruangan ini juga dipenuhi dengan kismis, manisan jeruk, dan gula. Semuanya bekerja mengelilingi meja marmer yang sangat indah.

Semua orang memandang ke arahnya ketika BaekHyun masuk, tetapi sebagian besar fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Hanya satu orang, yang mengoleskan cokelat ke permukaan meja marmer dengan terampil, yang memandang lekat-lekat dan cukup lama. Pandangan itu menunjukkan bahwa ia punya otoritas dan mungkin juga pandangan mengusir.

Ia tinggi dan ramping, dengan rambut hitam cepak dan garis-garis wajah yang kuat dan simetris. Sebuah topi kertas berwarna putih mengurangi resiko jatuhnya rambut ke cokelat pelanggannya. Ada noda cokelat di bagian depan baju koki yang dipakainya.

Ia sangat mempesona.

BaekHyun menelan ludah. Mulutnya terasa kering. Semua aroma ini, kegiatan, dan kenyataan bahwa pembuat cokelat terhebat di Paris ternyata lebih menarik dilihat secara langsung daripada fotonya, semua ini berputar-putar di sekelilingnya dan membuat perasaan senangnya melonjak lebih tinggi lagi. BaekHyun telah berada di sini. Di mimpinya. _Ini benar-benar menyenangkan._

Dan, Park ChanYeol sangat mempesona.

Mungkin BaekHyun terlalu bersemangat. Park ChanYeol tak sehebat itu, kan? Oke, ia memang terlihat seksi di foto dan foto tangannya itu telah memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya pada malah hari.

Akan tetapi, di sini, di depan orangnya secara langsung, BaekHyun bisa merasakan eneriy, kekuasaan, semangat, dan kedisiplinannya. Kegembiraannya yang meluap-luap membuat BaekHyun jadi terlalu sensitif. Ia merasa seperti sekaleng _Coke_ yang dikocok hingga buih-buihnya menekan kaleng itu ke segala arah.

" _Bonjour, Monsieur_ ," katanya, seperti yang diajarkan oleh tutor Perancisnya. BaekHyun dengan percaya diri berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Park ChanYeol mengulurkan sikunya sebagai balasan, membat BaekHyun kaget. BaekHyun memandang siku itu, lalu memandang ke arah ChanYeol. ChanYeol menaikkan alisnya, cukup lama untuk membuat BaekHyun tiba-tiba merasa nafasnya melambat. " _Hygiene_ ," katanya. " _Je travaille le chocolat. Comment puis-je vous aider, Mademoiselle BaekHyun?_ "

BaekHyun menerjemahkan semua kata itu di kepalanya dan ia menjadi semakin bersemangat ketika menyadari bahwa ia bisa melakukannya, pelajaran bahasa Perancis-nya berhasil. Ini demi kebersihan. Aku sedang bekerja dengan cokelat. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona BaekHyun? ChanYeol terdengar begitu elegan hingga BaekHyun ingin memeluk suara itu untuk ia nikmat. Namun, BaekHyun justru mendapati dirinya sedang menggosok-gosok siku ChanYeol dengan canggung dan ia tersipu malu. Lagi pula, bagaimana caranya bersalaman dengan siku seseorang?

ChanYeol segera saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari BaekHyun. dengan bagian belakang jari kelingkingnya, ia menyentuh cokelat yang telah di- _temper_ di meja marmer. ChanYeol berkonsentrasi. Ia sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada BaekHyun.

Ini sama sekali tak masuk akal. ChanYeol tahu siapa BaekHyun. ini bukan kunjungan mendadak. ChanYeol harus tahu bahwa BaekHyun bisa meningkatkan pendapatannya sampai berjuta-juta kali. Bagaimana bisa ia tak memperhatikan BaekHyun sama sekali?

Sekarang ini tampaknya BaekHyun tidak sepenting tumpukan cokelat yang ada di depannya. BaekHyun menyadari bahwa seseorang berusaha membuatnya seperti sebotol _Coke_ yang mendesis sendirian di dalam _freezer_.

"Anda punya tempat di mana kita bisa berbicara berdua?" BaekHyun bertanya.

Alisnya mengernyit. "Ini penting," kata ChanYeol kepada BaekHyun. maksudnya cokelatnya, bukan BaekHyun.

Apakah ChanYeol mengira BaekHyun datang kemari hanya sebagai turis professional? "Saya sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa mendesain lini baru cokelat kami," kata BaekHyun tenang. _Sekarang, siapa yang penting, Park Chanyeol?_

"Kami ingin membuat cokelat kelas premium dan kami sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang elegan, sesuatu yang sangat Paris, mungkin dengan nama Anda di atasnya."

 _Itu dia._ Kalimat itu segera menarik perhatian ChanYeol. Ketika ChanYeol memandang ke arah BaekHyun, spatulanya yang panjang dan tipis membeku di dalam cokelat. BaekHyun bisa melihat gambar tumpukan uang berkedip-kedip di kepalanya. Apakan ChanYeol baru saja menambahkan beberapa angka nol di belakang jumlah saldo rekeningnya?

"Maaf," katanya dengan sangat lambat dan berhati-hati. "Anda ingin menggunakan nama _saya_ di salah satu produk _Anda_?"

BaekHyun mengangguk. Ia senang akhirnya bisa menunjukkan pengaruhnya. Kegembiraan segera menguasai dirinya. Lini cokelat premium ini akan menjadi hadiah untuk keluarganya. BaekHyun akan bertanggung jawab penuh pada lini baru ini. Proses pembuatan cokelat premium ini akan melibatkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kemewahan dan Paris, dua hal yang ia inginkan. "Mungkin saja. Itulah mengapa saya ingin mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Anda."

Mulut ChanYeol membuka, lalu menutup. BaekHyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepadanya. Seperti apa rasanya menjabat tangannya ketika mereka sepakat nanti?

Hangat mungkin. Kuat, pasti. Tangan itu pasti penuh dengan energi dan kekuatan untuk mengubah sesuatu yang mentah menjadi sesuatu yang sensual dan luar biasa.

Baekhyun kembali merasa seperti sebotol _Coke_ yang sedang mendesis. Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Ruang kerja kecil itu, dengan segala keintiman dan kreativitas yang menakjubkan, sangat berbeda dengan pabrik cokelat tempat ia dibesarkan.

" _Anda_ …"—Park ChanYeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, menutup kembali mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sesuatu terlihat di matanya, melawan usahanya untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

Sebuah kegusaran.

" _Anda ingin menggunakan nama saya untuk produk Anda?_ " ia mengulangi ucapannya, sambil berusaha keras untuk tetap menjaga suaranya, dan juga ekspresinya. Namun, jelas terlihat pijar-pijar di matanya. " _Nama saya?_ " Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke tempat kotak-kotak yang bertuliskan namanya sedang diisi, ditutup, dan diikat, sekitar dua meja darinya. "Park ChanYeol?"

"Saya—"

"Di cokelat-cokelat MarketB?"

BaekHyun memandang kea rah jari-jari kakinya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas, menggenggam erat-erat cokelatnya, hingga menutupi seluruh bentuk persegi panjangnya yang berbalut warna emas dan cokelat yang mencolok, seolah batang cokelat itu adalah "jimat" yang memberinya kekuatan sekaligus mampu menutupi rasa malu yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. "Produk ini akan menjadi lini bisnis yang berbeda. Cokelat dengan kelas yang lebih mewah."

" _Mademoiselle,_ " rahang ChanYeol mengera, membuat BaekHyun merasa sperti sebotol _Coke_ yang membeku dengan cepat hingga rasanya sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Anda membuang-buang waktu saya dan saya pun membuang-buang waktu Anda. Saya tidak akan pernah setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan MarketB."

"Tunggu dulu, dengar—"

"A _u revoir._ " Ia tidak bergerak, tidak mendekat. Ia berdiri di sana dengan cokelatnya yang sedang dalam poses di- _temper_ , dan dengan tatapannya—hanya dengan tatapanya, ia menunjukkan kekuasaan atas wilayahnya—membuat BaekHyun segera membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun gemetar karena rasa malu bercampur marah. Lima langkah sebelum ia sampai ke pintu menuju toko, BaekHyun menyadari bahwa ia telah menyerah kepada Park ChanYeol. Ia membiarkan ChanYeol mengontrol dunianya sendiri dan menyingkirkan BaekHyun dari situ. BaekHyun bukanlah orang yang bisa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. ia tidak bisa di atur orang lain. Ia harus tetap bertahan di sana dan memperjuangkan keinginannya.

BaekHyun berusaha keras untuk berbalik lagi dan bersiap untuk menerima hinaan lagi, tetapi pintu toko tinggal tiga langkah lagi. BaekHyun menggenggam erat-erat _MarketB Bar_ yang ada di tasnya dan mencoba membayangkan tiga langkah ke depan itu penuh dengan ejekan dan hinaan agar ia punya kekuatan untuk berbalik arah. Namun, tentu saja BaekHyun tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Penghinaan yang sebenarnya bukan di depannya, melainkan tepat berada di belakangnya.

 _Terserah apa katamu, Park ChanYeol. Ada banyak pembuat cokelat lain di Paris dan mungkin lebih baik daripadamu. Kau baru saja membuang kesempatan besar dan kau akan menyesalinya._

BaekHyun membiarkan pintu di antara ruang kerja dan toko terbanting keras di belakangnya. Suara keras pintu itu membuat banyak tatapan tak setuju ke arahnya, baik dari karyawan toko maupun pelanggan-pelanggan yang sedang berada di dalam toko. Ekspresi mereka serupa, menurunkan sedikit bibir bawah mereka, yang menunjukkan opini yang sama, _betapa kasarnya orang Korea ini._

BaekHyun bisa membeli dan menjual mereka kapan saja.

Sial! Seandainya mereka masing-masing punya tempelan harga dan bisa dibeli.

BaekHyun berjalan menuju pintu kaca kearah jalan.

" _Madame_ ," kata seorang wanita muda memanggil BaekHyun. di dekatnya sebuah kantong besar berwarna kayu dengan cap "PARK CHANYEOL", tepat berada di samping mesin kasir. Ekspresi wanita itu—netral, dilengkapi dengan keyakinan diri dan superioritas—membuat BaekHyun ingin sekali memukulnya.

"Cokelat Anda," katanya.

BaekHyun ragu-ragu. Kartu kreditnya pun terasa seperti dililit kawat duri. Butuh usaha keras untuk menyerahkannya ke tangan kasir itu.

Saat melihat ke belakang, BaekHyun melihat Park ChanYeol sedang mengawasinya lewat jendela kaca dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, campuran rasa senang, usil, dan sekaligus mengusir.

BaekHyun mengatupkan rahangnya keras-keras. Ia sendiri heran gigi-giginya tak patah. ChanYeol kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, melupakan BaekHyun.

Kemarahan BaekHyun memuncak.

BaekHyun menandatangani surat bukti pembayaran dengan kart kredit, yang jumlahnya hampir 1.000 dolar, hanya untuk lima kotak cokelat itu. Dan ia pun segera berjalan keluar.

Ingin rasanya BaekHyun menghilang dalam sekejap, masuk ke dalam limusinnya secara dramatis, atau setidaknya, bisa tenggelam bersama matahari Paris. Sayangnya, kenyataannya tidak demikian. BaekHyun masih harus berjalan enam langkah menyeberangi jalan, menuju pintu kecil, lalu masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang sangat sempit—yang membuat akhirnya tahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa wanita Paris tidak ingin gemuk. _Claustrophobia._

Kaki-kakinya berkali-kali terantuk kantong cokelat yang dibawanya. Lift membawanya enam lantai ke atas. BaekHyun lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari setengah ukuran kamarnya di rumah. Ia melemparkan kantong cokelat yang dibawanya ke tempat tidur, lalu memandang toko cokelat Park ChanYeol di bawah.

BaekHyun sangat senang menemukan apartemen kecil yang bisa disewa ini tepat di atas _chocolaterie_ ChanYeol. Apartemen ini terlihat lebih nyata, lebih cocok dengan apa yang diinginkannya, dibanding dengan hotel mewah di Champs-Elysées. Memang dibutuhkan beberapa pengorbanan, misalnya, BaekHyun harus mencari tahu cara menggunakan _laundromat_. Namun, pengorbanan itu harga yang pantas dibayar.

Sampai saat ini. Di sinilah ia sekarang, terperangkap di atas toko cokelat orang yang paling menyebalkan itu.

Tentu saja , BaekHyun masih bisa pergi ke hotel. Namun, apa gunanya ia berada di sini jika ia hanya pergi ke hotel, sama seperti semua perjalanan bisnis yang ia lakukan?

Ia mamandang sejenak ke arah kantong berisi cokelat di tempat tidurnya. _Tidak,_ ia berkata dengan tegas kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan muka masam, BaekHyun kembali melihat papan penunjuk toko Park ChanYeol di bawah.

Aroma cokelat dari kotak-kotak itu sampai ke hidungnya. Kampung halamannya memang selalu dipenuhi dengan aroma cokelat. Namun, tentu saja, bukan cokelat semacam ini. Bukan cokelat yang kualitasnya sangat istimewa seperti ini, hasil karya imajinasi dan sentuhan tangan seseorang.

Mungkin ia akan mencoba satu saja untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang dirasakannya selama ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ketika rasa cokelat murni itu, yang terasa seperti dosa, meletup di mulutnya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya meleleh karenanya, BaekHyun dengan tak berdaya menekan dahinya ke jendela dan berusaha keras agar mulutnya tetap cemberut. Namun, itu sulit sekali dilakukan ketika ada cokelat yang meleleh di mulutnya.

Oh, betapa lezat cokelatnya. Sayangnya, lelaki pembuatnya sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 _Atelier:_ ruang kerja, _workshop._

 _Ganace:_ isian atau _icing_ yang terbuat dari cokelat dan krim.

 _Theobromine_ : salah satu senyawa dalam cokelat yang dapat menstimulasi jantung dan saraf yang membuat kita tetap terjaga, dan menimbulkan sensasi segar dan bersemangat setelah menyantap cokelat.

 _la cerise sur le gâteau:_ menghiasi kue dengan lapisan gula.

 _la Cerise:_ buah ceri.

 _Tempering:_ proses untuk memanaskan dan sekaligus mendinginkan cokelat dengan tujuan untuk menstabilkan emulsifikasi cokelat padat dan minyak cokelat. Proses ini memungkinkan cokelat untuk menyusut dengan cepat atau untuk disimpan di suhu ruangan selama beberapa minggu atau beberapa bulan tanpa kehilangan kegurihan dan permukaannya yang mengilat.

 _chocolaterie:_ toko cokelat

 _laundromat_ : mesin cuci.

* * *

 **Credit: The Chocolate Thief; Laura Florand; Kensington Publishing, 2012.**


End file.
